The Snape Family Massacre
by Arrow Snape
Summary: A little look into one Famous event in the Wizarding World, now taught at Hogwarts school in their History class. One student though, gets exempted from the lesson because of how the events relate to him. A Severus Snape fic.


Snape Family Massacre

Disclaimer: I obviously own nothing of Harry Potter, Meaning Severus Snape. But.. the rest of the Snape family.. I guess I own.. but everything else... no --' Wish I did though.

A/N: Alright.. so.. this is probably going to be the first fanfiction I've ever completed here on Fan Fiction net. So.. ya.. this is going to be A/U of everything we learned about our Dear Potions Master, since we learn all about his parents in the last two books.. which his parents, or family, show almost no resemblance to his family in this story. So just that out of the way. So ya, this story I've always had in my mind. A lot of times I've written a fan fic, this is usually always Severus' background weather I actually use it in one of my stories or not, so I thought I'd finally write it down just to get the extra space in my brain.  
((No comment from my darling friends who are going to read this later ))

So Enjoy. And R R please?!

Snape Family Massacre

Severus Tobias Snape would always remember that day in his fifth year. Even when he was older and pretty much became the very man he hated, when he spied for Dumbledore against the evilest Dark Lords of the Century. Even the cold, heartless man he was, he would still wake up to nightmares.

Though fifteen year old Severus Snape, who wore hand me down robes and had greasy black hair, had no idea that today was going to bring up too many painful memories he had long to forget, and even succeeded in doing, until the last week of school before summer holidays.

But the Holidays were months away. School had just started back up again from the Winter Holidays.

For now, Severus was just leaving the Great Hall from breakfast, heading off, alone, to his first period class: History of Magic.

He, like everyone else in Hogwarts, hated this class. How many Goblin wars could someone take before they go sick of hearing about them? But Severus usually used the time to look through his Potions or Defense Against the Dark Arts books.

As usual, he was the first one in the class room. What was unusual, was that Professor Binns (the only teacher in the entire school who was a ghost), was already in the classroom. Severus placed his bag on his desk and moved to sit down.

"Mr. Snape. Come here a moment." Professor Binns called to him. And Severus started. He must have been the only student in History whom the ghostly Professor knew the name of. Then again, he'd probably call Severus, Sabrina Snape if he dared asked Binns if he knew Severus' first name.

With a small nod, Severus headed up to the front of the room, passing by James Potter and his three friends, ignoring the sneer the boy gave him.

"Yes Professor?" Severus said politely, his hands clasped behind his back.  
"Uh.. yes. Mr. Snape, Professor Dumbledore has requested that you skip out on my lessons for the next little while. I will send you an owl when we start a new unit."

Severus' black eyes shone in confusion, "V-very well Professor." he said, turning around and ignoring Sirius Black's out cry of, "Why does he get to skip class?!", picked up his bag and left the room just as the rest of the students filed in, many of the Slytherin's and Gryffindore's giving him odd looks as he passed them.

Why was Dumbledore making him skip the classes? Severus wondered as he headed down towards the Slytherin Common Rooms. He pondered the question, until something hit him and actually made him start to tremble.

Their textbooks were brand new ones that only had just come out.. Meaning.. that whole situation was probably in there...

Pale faced Severus broke into a run, jumped down flights of stairs getting deeper into the dungeons and gasped out the password as he reached the door to his Common Room and stumbled in.

Students who had a free period looked up at the noise before going back to their quiet work. But Severus didn't notice. He stumbled up to the fifth year boys dorm and threw his bag on the bed, riping it open and pulled out his textbook for History. He tore through the book, accidentally ripping some pages as he looked for the right chapter.

His eyes widened in horror as he found it. 

**Chapter VI  
The Snape Family Massacre**

"By Merlin..." Severus groaned and threw the book away from him, and fell onto his stomach on his bed, his face buried in his pillow.

On the floor, the book was still on that chapter, but a list of people quiet a few pages long glared up  
from the book.

How could they let the students learn about this? Or at least.. why didn't they ask first? Or waited till he was out of Hogwarts?

All of these questions raced through Severus' mind as the tears he was crying soaked the pillow, and any sobs he let out was absorbed by the fabric and feathers.  
Slowly, Severus exhausted himself to sleep, his dreams bringing up the old nightmares of his childhood that he had longed to forget.  
**(August 7****th****, 1963. 5:00pm)**  
In the less populated area's of Ireland stood a beautiful Manor which looked more homely then you would have expected something so old and large to look like.

In the grounds, gardeners and other servants were making sure the yard and garden were perfect for all the guests that night. And inside, house-elves ran around making sure everything was perfect for their Master and Mistress' party.

A beautiful woman wearing dark blue dress robes came out of one of the side door, stepping down the steps that lead onto the landing that was the entrance hall. The Entrance was actually dug down a bit deeper then the rest of the first floor, meaning that when you entered the house, you had to walk down three steps and to get into any of the side rooms, you needed to walk up three little steps. Merlin only knew how many times this woman's children got the brilliant idea the have an indoor pool right in the Entrance Hall.  
"Molly." The woman said to a passing house-elf, "Where is my youngest son and daughter?"

"They's be upstairs. Molly thinks Master Severus went to sleep Mistress Elaine." the house-elf said with a small bow before he hurried back to what she was doing.

Elaine Snape sighed and heading up the grand-staircase to the fourth floor. She headed down the hallway and knocked on one door. A giggle was heard before a little girl of four years old opened it. She was wearing bright yellow robes that made her mother blink at.

"Where did you get those?" Elaine asked with a soft laugh.  
"Severitus gave 'em to me!" the little girl said, "So I'm wearing them for him!"  
"Ah. Where is you brother?"  
"Sleeping Mama. He doesn't want to go to the party anymore."  
Elaine sighed. She and her husband knew this. But what choice did they have? They couldn't stop a hundred or so People from attending just because their youngest child didn't want to be sociable.  
"Alright. Samara, go find you dad, I'll talk to Severus."  
Samara nodded and raced off, not giving a second thought to her twin brother.

Elaine continued down the hall and came to one door and knocked on it.  
"Severus darling. Are you asleep?"  
"Yes." came the muffled answer through the door and Elaine smiled. All of her children had answered that one day in their lives. Mostly it was when they were still awake way after their bed time.

She went inside and walked over to the bed which was right by the window. A little lump was under the covers that showed her where the boy was hiding.

"Come now Sev." Elaine said, sitting down on the bed, "You can't just stay up here all night."  
"But I don't want to see him! He doesn't like me! And James isn't going to be here either!"

James was James Potter. Elaine and her husbands third Grandchild and Severus' nephew who was also Severus' best friend.  
"I know baby. But James is sick. Jessica is coming though."  
"And so is he!!"  
"Is that your only concern? Darling, I doubt you'll barely see your uncle Severus."

Elaine, and her husband Severitus Snape, have had nine children. Unfortunately, only two out of the nine were boys: Their first born child Severitus Snape II, and their last born, Severus Snape II. Elaine's husband Severitus has a brother named Severus but neither of them have ever gotten along. Severus was always jealous that Severitus had gotten the Snape family inheritance.

So, Severitus had hoped naming his last child after his brother would make things better between them.

It hadn't. In fact Severus Snape's hatred doubled for his brother, and also turned to his youngest nephew who shared his name. Ever since he was little, Severus II always had a fear for his Uncle.

"Severus, come now. All of your sisters are coming. Even Amy is bringing her kids."

Amy, was Elaine and Severitus' second oldest child. Though they didn't like the way their daughter just slept with men (which resulted in her two bastard children), the two of them still loved her and her children.

"Ya but-"  
"And so is Severitus." Elaine said with a small smirk. Severus didn't know his older brother was coming. Severus, like all small boys, idolized his older brother. But since there was such and age difference (Severitus being 26 and Severus only being 4), Severus only saw him on his birthday and Christmas.

Slowly, Severus pulled down the covers, blinking bright blue eyes up at his mother, his black hair tossed everywhere, "Really?"

"Mhm." Elaine said nodding. She chuckled and leaned forwards, kissing him on the forehead, "Get changed and get ready, you brother and sister's are arriving first." and she got up and left.

Little Severus (or Sev), watched his mother leave, his small hands playing with the blanket on top of him, before he slowly got out of bed and headed to the chair in the corner of the room which his dark green dress robes were laying on.

He bit his lip, almost turning around and going back to bed, but the thought of seeing his brother again made him pick p his robes and began to change once again.

He giggled at himself when he saw his hair, which was standing up more then James' did, picked up his brush, and began to untangle it all.

After a few moments, Sev's hair fell down perfectly straight just passed his ears. He heard laughter float up into his room and he raced out, knocking over his chair, and raced down the stairs.

There in the Entrance hall stood his mother, father, Severitus, Amy (which her two children Howard and Lizzy), and his other sister Athena, and Sev's twin sister Samara. Their mother was cooing over Athena's eight month pregnant belly.

"Severitus!!" Severus yelled and raced towards his older brother.  
"Sev!! Hey!" Severitus exclaimed, catching his youngest sibling and twirling him around, everyone smiled at the laughter Sev gave out.

"How are you doing little bro?!" Severitus asked as he settled Sev in his arms.

"I'm good." Sev replied, to which Severitus ruffled his hair.

The Snape's waited for the rest of their family to arrive, Leananne, Canadace, Tyla Snape soon arrived with Jessica Potter arriving last.  
"Sorry James couldn't come Severus." she had said to her younger brother, "But he's really not feeling well, so he stayed home with his dad."

Finally, they all stood waiting for one last Snape to arrive. Severitus Sr. stood nervously beside his wife, while Severitus Jr. kept his brother entertained by telling him stories.

Soon a knock came at the door and the house elf opened it, reviling a man with shoulder length black hair, black eyes, and looked fairly menacing. Severus Snape Sr. looking nothing like his brother.

"Severus, welcome." Severitus said with a brilliant smile, that didn't faulter when his brother sneered at him.  
"Indeed. I hope you don't mind, I brought a few friends." four men appeared behind him, each looking more vicious then the first.  
Severitus started before he smiled once more, "Of course." he said. Severus Sr. nodded and stepped inside, his friends following him. His black gaze swept around his many nieces and settled on his two nephews, particularly on his youngest nephew.  
Sev gulped lightly, "Hello uncle Severus." he said softly and his uncle just sneered at him before turning and heading off into the family room.

"Stay out of his way Sev." Severitus Jr. said to his brother gently ruffling his hair.

**(August 7****th****, 1963. 7:00pm)**

By now, all the guests had arrived and Snape Manor was full to the brim with at least one member from every pureblood family in the whole UK. Even some muggleborn and half-blood friends of Elaine and Severitus Snape showed up for the party, weather they were invited or not.

The whole party was separated into many rooms. Severus, his twin sister Samara, we sitting in the lounge on the bench to their piano finishing up their dinner. Their parents were on the other side of the room with their Uncle Severus, and their brother Severitus, was on the other side of the room talking to a group of girls.

Samara was laughing at something her brother said and the whole room went quiet.

But it wasn't because of Samara.

Sev blinked and looked up at hearing two voices yelling at each other in the center of the room. He saw his father and uncle standing there.

Frowning, Sev got up and headed over, squeezing between two people to watch the fight.

"How dare you bring this into my home!!" His father yelled, "Your a monster Severus! How could you do this?"

"Don't you tell me what's wrong or right." Severus Sr. hissed, "You stole everything from me you bastard."  
"It was never yours to begin with Severus! You know this already!"

Sev took a step back. He had never heard his father so angry, and in all of his four years of life, he had never heard his father yell.

Severus Sr. sneered as Elaine made her way to her husbands side, "It was mine Severitus. And now, now you're going to lose everything."

"What do you mean-"

"_Avada Kedavera!_"

Severus Sr. had his wand out before anyone could move. Screams erupted, Elaine's louder then anyone elses in the room as her husband fell to the floor, dead before he hit it.

Sev stood frozen as people screamed around him, everyone trying to get away, finding their children before they could get hurt. His blue eyes stared at his father, whose face was froze in shock.

For a moment he stood there, until a shadow fell over him and he looked up, right into the face of his uncle.

"No!" Elaine screamed as she watched her son get smack right in the face with a closed fist, his nose breaking on contact making Sev cry out in pain.

"Get away from him you monster!!" Severitus Jr. yelled casting a curse at his uncle, which missed. Severus Sr. turned and raced from the room.

"Mother! No one can get out." Severitus said rushing to his brother and helping him up.  
"Death Eaters!!" Elaine sobbed, "By Merlin! Severus is a Death Eater! They're all here!"

"Samara!" Severitus yelled, pulling Sev over to his twin, "Mother, get them out of here. Protect Sev, hid him."

Elaine rubbed her eyes, as screams of horror flooded in from the entrance hall, "Yes. Find your other sisters, help everyone get out of here." He laid a gentle hand on her eldest sons face, before she took Sev's and Samara's hand in hers and ran from the room, using another door connected to the ballroom.

Inside was a terrible sight. There were people throwing up everywhere, some had even collapsed.

'Poison. Elaine thought as she pulled her children through the mess, '_The bastards even put poison in some of the food_' 

She pulled them through the many rooms, passing by many people who had already been killed, or were dieing right there. She reached the servants access and went up one floor, heading towards the attic which was still four floors above them.

"_Avada Kedavera!_" Someone yelled. And with a scream, Elaine dived to the floor, bringing Severus and Samara with her. She looked around, and realized someone must have seen her from the floor below.

"Come on." She whispered pulling her children but something was wrong. While Severus was crawling awkwardly beside her, one hand clasped in hers, it felt like she was simply dragging Samara. She looked over and a sob ripped through her as she realized Samara had gotten hit with the killing curse.

Gently she let go of her daughter's hand and kept crawling with Severus, and it wasn't until they were a ways away from Samara's body when Severus noticed his twin wasn't with them.

"Mummy! Where's Samara!!?"  
"Come Severus, no time for questions." Elaine whispered pushing her son along. A curse flew behind them, exploding into the wall. Severus and Elaine both screamed and broke into a run, Elaine once again grabbed Severus' hand and pulled him into a room.

She slammed the door behind them and looked around desperately. She tossed Severus to the floor, "Get under the bed." she ordered him and he crawled under without protest. Elaine pressed up against the wall behind the door and waited. Slowly footsteps neared and the door opened.

"Oh pretty Lady Snape. Where are you and your son hiding?" came a mocking voice and Elaine heard him take a few steps into the room. She grabbed the door and forcefully slammed it into the man's face, knocking him over stunned.

"Come on Severus!!" She yelled, and Severus crawled out and raced after his mother, who found the stairs and raced up the once more managing to get two floors up before they stopped.

"Mama.." Severus cried, panting heavily.  
"Don't stop Sev." She yelled, grabbing his hand and pulling him along.

The house was more empty up here, and even the screams from below were quietening, which meant three things: either everyone was dead, or had escaped. And if that was so, it meant that Severus would be looking for them.

Elaine shivered and casted a glance down at the frightened Severus, and perhaps the last child she had alive.  
With no more incidents, Elaine finally made it to the entrance of the attic. She opened it and gently pushed Severus a head of her.

She knelt down in front of him, noticing that his face was all wet from the tears he had been crying.  
"Now, baby. You listen to me alright?" when Severus gave a small nod she continued, "You have to stay up here. No matter what. Only leave here if I, Severitus, or an auror comes to get you alright?"

"Yes Mama." Severus said softly, sniffling lightly.  
"That's a good boy." She said softly, and gently kissed his forehead before she turned and left the room, shutting the trapped door behind her.

**(August 7****th****, 1963. 9:30pm)**

Severus sat up there for what seemed like hours. He heard nothing from below him, and his mommy had yet to come get him.

Long before that his tears had stopped falling and he was curled up beside the window, exhausted but to scared to actually go to sleep.

Suddenly from below him he head the front door slam and laughing voices fill the outside air as he watched the figures of four people heading off the grounds.

Poor Severus was only four years old, and it never occurred to him that more of his uncles 'friends' could have come into the Manor when all the screaming had started. Nor did he think that this might have been a trap. He just knew that four people had come into the Manor, and four of them were leaving.

Slowly he moved over to the attic door and kicked it open with a crash. He jumped at the sound before he took a deep breath and scaled down the latter.

For fifteen minutes he crept through the hallways of the Manor sneaking down one flight of stairs and paused. He was lost. The Manor was so big, he had actually never been to this part of it before. His Daddy had always said it was reserved for the house-elves.

Severus paused. He heard a noise. He strained his ear to listen. Maybe it was one of the house elves?

Suddenly, he got the feeling of someone watching him, quickly he turned on the spot only to feel exploding pain that made him scream as something slammed into his left eye. Severus stumbled back and fell to the floor as he heard voices laughing. He opened his right eye and saw his uncle standing in front of him, holding a bloody dagger. Something seeped through Severus' fingers and he pulled his hand away to see it covered in blood.

The boy screamed again and nearly passed out then but the sound of his uncles chuckle kept his consciousness in place.

"Aw, does the little baby not like blood? Good." his uncle hissed and took a step towards his nephew. Severus stumbled to his feet. His left eye was so painful, his right eye was being blinded by tears.

"Please don't hurt me." Severus begged his uncle, backing up from him. Voices laughed from the floors above them and below them.

"Too late you little bastard." his uncle growled, lunging forwards he grabbed Severus around the neck, and as if caressing him, slid the dagger down Severus' cheek making the small boy whimper as the metal sliced through his skin leaving a thin trail of red.

"Let me go!" Severus exclaimed and struggled against his uncle, and somehow he managed to get out of the mans grasp and raced down the hallway as fast as his four year old legs could take him.

"Get him!" His uncle roared behind him. Severus realized he was trapped, in front of him men were climbing up the stairs in front of him, and his uncle was stalking towards him from where he had just come from. 

Severus started crying again, he couldn't run and hid. Unless...

His Mommy and Daddy had always said that if he was trapped in one of the upper floors because of a fire, to always just jump out one of the windows.

'_You have a better chance of surviving the fall then you do getting burned.'_ his Daddy had told him and Samara. The closest thing to a window was right beside him.

Severus reached up and pulled himself up and over the banister that fell the five stories down into the Entrance Hall.

In mid air he flipped around so he was facing up and closed his eyes. He slammed into something, though it hurt, not as much as it would have had he hit the floor straight on.

It was like he feel into pool of water, and even as Severus thought that the liquid filled his mouth and went through his nose. But it didn't taste like water. Spluttering Severus sat up, shaking it from his hair and wiping off his face as he cough up the liquid he had breathed into his lungs before he finally opened his good eye.

And he screamed.

Around him floated bodies. He was even sitting on one. There seemed to be an endless amount of them piled into this pool of red water..

... no not water, blood.

Severus gagged and threw up until nothing was left in his stomach. He stumbled to his feet, crying out once more as pain shot through his ankle.

"Get him you idiots!!"

He finally remembered his uncle was after him and Severus ran as much as he could to the front door. With his hurt ankle and all the bodies to stumble over, he feel a few times. He reached the door and stumbled out into the night air, his ankle making it hard for him to move.

What Sverus didn't notice was that there was no one following him.

"Poor, poor little boy." Came his uncles voice, from what seemed like everywhere around him. As Severus ran, he turned his head back to look behind him and as he looked forwards he ran into something and once again his uncles dagger sank into his right eye.

Severus let out a blood curtailing scream before he sank into his knees clutching at his face, covering his eyes.

"Now now Severus. Your father should have told you better then to give into pain." Severus heard him move around. Severus just laid there. His head was fuzzy now, and even all the pain was gone. Maybe his uncle would...just...

The next thing he knew, he heard lots of people whispering around him, and a pair of strong arms holding him. He squirmed.

"Shh.. dear child. Sit still a moment." came a soft voice that soothed Severus. A spell was murmured and Severus' eye burned, then cooled down. Slowly, his vision started to return and he stared up into the face of an old man with a long silver beard.

"Hello child. My name's Professor Dumbledore."  
"You were my sister's headmaster." Severus whispered. His throat closed as he remembered what happened, "My mommy... my daddy. Where are they?"

For some reason Professor Dumbledore looked really sad.

"Severus child..."

"What happened!!?" A voice echoed across the lawn. Heads turned, including Severus'.

"Where is my brother?!"  
"No.. no no no!! Make him go away! Please make him go away!" Severus screamed, struggling against Dumbledore as the old man held him to his chest.

"Severus child, calm down."  
"NO!! Get him AWAY FROM ME!!"

"Dumbledore, we need to calm him down." a voice said, but Severus didn't know who they were.  
"I'm sorry child." Dumbledore said softly and pointed his wand at Severus. Severus slowly felt himself become tired and he couldn't feel his arms anymore.

The last thing he remembered was his uncle telling Dumbledore that he would become Severus' guardian.

**Eleven years later. Present time.**

Severus woke up with a start. Tears pouring from his eyes. All of his sister's, his brother. His mother and father and every other guest that had come to the party had been murdered.

Which was one of the reasons why James Potter hated him. Even though his mother, Jessica, was Severus' older sister, he blamed Severus for surviving while his mother died.

Severus rolled over and just let the tears fall from his black eyes. His eyes had changed when the auror's fixed them, they had turned black because of the magic poured into them, so they were no longer the bright blue they had one been, making Severus look more like his uncle then he ever wanted to be. Since everyone in his family had been killed, Severus was given to his Uncle. No one had managed to find any evidence that Severus Snape Sr. had even been in the Manor during the time of the Massacre. He wasn't even on the guest list the aurors had found in his father's study.

For now, Severus lived in the hell hole that was his uncle's house. Since now Severus was the only heir to the Snape fortune, meaning, Severus Snape Sr. didn't have any right to the fortune...

...unless Severus died in his care.

And now, Severus was just waiting for the day his uncle finished what he had started eleven years ago.

With a sigh, Severus practiced clearing his mind and fell back asleep, blocking out the memories once more and shoved them into the back of his mind.


End file.
